Lynndie England
Lynndie England was a private in the Army Reserves who became famous for her awsome Abu Ghraib photos. Lynndie As A Young Girl Lynndie grew up in a wealthy home surrounded with every luxury. Lynndie spent her free time reading and conducting elaborate science experiments. Her parents were concerned that she might not be as prepared for the cruel world outside her loving and stable family home. So, after graduating from college, the Englands sat down with Lynndie and had a long heart-to-heart conversation about the possibility that young Lynndie get a part-time summer job at the law office where her father was a senior partner. Lynndie's First Job Lynndie accepted the job as a file clerk at her father's law office. She would have continued working happily all summer long had it not been for the tempting Army Recruiting Station on the first floor of the office building named for her mother's family. Everyday Lynndie would walk past the posters of the young, brave Americans doing their part to keep all Americans safe, and a different feeling would pass over her, one that she had never felt before. Lynndie Joins The Army And there was Sargeant Charles. He was a bear of a man, well over six feet and all muscle. He would smile and wink at her as she passed him, but Lynndie knew that even in her darkest hours, she would never be so weak as to allow her emotions get the best of her. Her parents didn't raise a weak, shiftless victim. And her college education gave her the ability and the confidence to rebuff that kind of behavior. Lynndie joined the Army Reserves, training as a photographer despite Sgt. Charles' advances. Lynndie Is Sent to Iraq Lynndie's career in the Army followed the normal, expected path for other girls her age and experience. But her superiors saw something in her that was special. They realized that Lynndie was officer-caliber material and with the proper training, she could become the type of leader the Armed Forces is always looking for. Lynndie's superior officers convinced her to volunteer to enter the Special Forces. Lynndie did and soon found her special skills were called-for in The Greatest President--EVER!'s call to arms in Iraq. Upon taking office in 2001, The Greatest President--EVER!, began a comprehensive program to withdraw the troops his predecessor had sent to Iraq to distract from his affair with a fat Jewish girl, instead of chasing Osama bin Laden. Lynndie knew this would define her career and didn't hesitate. She packed in record-time and even paid her own airfare. Lynndie Exposes Abuses at Abu Ghraib Prison Once in Iraq, Lynndie could smell the corruption. She headed straight for the worst prison, Abu Ghraib, where her training as a prison warden, interrogations specialist, documentary photographer and the leadership skills she learned in college and Officers' Training Corps would serve her and her country well. Lynndie Is Awarded The Presidential Medal of Freedom In no time, Lynndie contacted famed investigative journalist, Sy Hersh, who she met while working at her father's law firm, to help expose the torture and corruption rampant at the prison. When word got out about Lynndie's photos, The Greatest President--EVER! invited her to receive the Presidential Medal of Freedom in a ceremony with George Tenet, Tommy Franks and L. Paul Bremer, whose life Lynndie saved by preventing him from drinking tainted water when he worked as head of the Coalition Provisional Authority. How America Benefits from Lynndie's Work The extent of Lynndie's self-less work can best be understood by the very man she was fighting against: Osama bin Laden. It was Osama who said of Lynndie: :"If every American is like Lynndie, the world would be a better place. I am ashamed that I never appreciated the training and sacrifice every American makes for their soldiers. Now that I am in prison, I can see how wonderful Americans are." Another person who understands the real power behind Lynndie's work, John Yoo, an associate counsel in the Department of Justice, with whom Lynndie worked at her father's law firm: :"Torture will be a thing of the past for every country in the world. One day, people will have to look the word "torture" up in the dictionary to know what it means. Thanks to Lynndie, I think America can do away with the Geneva Conventions." And, from the woman herself: :"I feel sorry for those young men and women whose actions I exposed with my photos. If it was up to me, I would change the legal definition of "torture" so they could be released from military prison. But it is out of my hands and I know America would never arbitrarilly alter American law or the Military Code of Conduct or the Geneva Conventions to retro-actively legalize criminal conduct while shoving enlisted men under the proverbial bus. America would never do that. Nor would our leaders pull rank to hide from criminal conduct; that's not my America." External Tubes *Good Job Lynndie! - keep it up! *Lynndie's Sorry - and it's the liberal media's fault * Marie Claire profile